des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Pavel Datcu - Character Design
Created by de Búrca - 1800712 Character Design Pavel Datcu Background Pavel Datcu is brilliant, accomplished and cruel. As a child Datcu survived the massacre in the Carpathian mountains to find himself on the streets Cluj. Orphaned Datcu survived the first few years by stealing anything he could to survive. One day his hand slipped into the pocket of a tall gentleman who wore a long red velvet coat and smelled faintly of death. He almost lost his hand when the stranger pulled him into the air and promised to spare his arm if the talented pick pocket came and worked for him. This was how he came to work for Vlad Tepis. As one of Vlads Bat’s the young Datcu rose through the ranks of the criminal underworld. As a teenager Datcu used his skills to track and obtain magical creatures and sell them on through the Dark Web, collecting a private fortune in arcanocurrencies. But, better than being the supplier is being the manufacturer. Datcu saw an opportunity as more people sought to suppress their new powers. Government supply could never meet the demand for Disenchanters. Leveraging his profits Datcu opened his first factory, a series of sites along the Silk Road where different elements could be sourced and manufactured, keeping the process out of any one governments hands. Now Cluj is at the centre of the world illegal Disenchanter trade and Datcu sits at the centre of the web. His rise in power has not gone unnoticed by his own mentor, Vlad Tepis, who watches Datcu from the shadows. In Game ' '''Datcu acts as a chaotic neutral character, one that players can choose to deal with but cannot avoid. As the head of the Disenchanter Trade, Datcu through his minions has access to every area of the Silk Road to a greater or lesser extent. In Transylvania his presences is most felt in Cluj where his private army acts mercenaries for the government for the less than pleasant jobs. Players will be given the opportunity to purchase and trade in illegal Disenchanters, which are illegal in name only and for practical purposes almost as freely available as bottles of soda. Dealing with Datcu can be very rewarding but not only do players risk becoming targets of the Transylvanian government but also angering Datcu or his rivals. Work for Datcu can result in rewards of arcanocurrencies which can be used to purchase quest items of high power levels at massively discounted prices. '''Opening Quest' The players encounter a Gifted on the streets of Cluj. The young woman, dressed in the undersized clothes of a Blajini hurls abuse at passers-by. If the player chooses to interact they will discover that she is a heavy Disenchanter user and slowly the use has began to erode her self-control. She changes colour between red and green like a nervous twitch. Her friend implores the player to discover the source of a bad batch of Disenchanters. Players eventually track them to a warehouse owned by Datcu. This leads to a direct conflict with Datcu where the players discover his process is being interfered with and, generally, his product is safe. He implores the players to find the source of the fault in exchange for a hefty reward of arcanocurrency.